Mewtwo's Origin
by Phantom-Thief-Neko
Summary: In a secret Team Rocket Lab, Scientists are working on cloning pokemon to make them more powerful. The experminents arn't going well, until one, a strange pokemon dubbed "Mewtwo" starts to show signs of life.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This isn't my first fanfiction, it's just the first one I've beta-ed cleaned up and decided to share. My microsoft word crashed out on me half way through this so I continued in word pad, its about four chapters long and is loosey based on the 10 mineut special episode Mewtwo's Orgin. I will admit here creative liberties have been taken such as Amber's design has been changed and since this is told from Mewtwo's POV there is no context for the scientist's backstory. And I only used the episode for reference so some of the dioloug is changed. Reviews are welcome to help me make the next story I come up with better. Express you're opion both postive or negative :D (although naturally I would prefer creative critism).

Added Note: The parts in square brackets [like this] are what are happening outside Mewtwo's mind, which he can sense through his powerful psychic abilities. The parts without the square brackets like this is what is happening inside the collective consciousness of Mewtwo, Amber and the other pokemon.

[The lab is dark, bathed in red and white lights. The walls are lined with jars and tubes, filled with curious liquids and specimens. Some dead, some alive, some I don't know. There are large cylindrical parturitions, based firmly in the floor reaching to the ceiling. There made out of some kind of perplex, filled with strange bubbling liquids. Suspended in this liquid is I, in the others (there are three other containers like this) there are others. Creatures, sleeping like I am, but they are unaware, unlike I. I can feel what is happening around me. See, if I focus, what is around me. Outside the cylinder. Hear; hear what they are talking about. They, walk round in white coats, and black thick coverings over their eyes and hands. Most ignore me, look at me then make markings on their papers then walk on, but one. The tallest, frailest looking of all of them, I can sense he is not strong or fit, but instead relieves on determination not strength to live, he stays by me. He watches me intently all the time, he mutters mostly. Makes the most noise, while watching and staring. Next to me is another container, but this one is different. It isn't filled with the liquid, it doesn't contain a creature. It simply has a light. I try to concentrate on the light, but find I cannot. It pulses and forces me back to myself. My focus fades and soon the images of my surroundings do to.]  
>I am alone in darkness. Curled hugging my knees to my chest and left to think. If I try to concentrate hard enough I can make out their noises, the tallest mans noise most clearly. I think, wonder, allow my mind to wander and expand. I think if I let my mind wander wide enough maybe it will find something outside the darkness, but it doesn't. This darkness is infinite. I am alone, with nothing more than my thoughts.<br>["He's doesn't seem to respond much," the assistant says tapping the perplex wall, "We try to stimulate him, but nothing not even a pike or a peak."  
>"He's clever," the tall frail man mutters. "I'm sorry The Doctor, but," the assistant continues, "I thought not responding was a sign of impairment not mental development."<br>"Don't you see?" the tall frail man continues excitement creeping into his voice, "He's not responding because he can't, he isn't responding because he doesn't want to, he's ignoring you, so he can observe you." He turns and presses his face close to the glass, "You're a clever one aren't you, Mewtwo."]  
>"Who am I?" I ask myself, one of my many questions, the one I ask most frequently, "What am I? What is the noise?" I ask questions continuously. Questioning makes me feel less alone, a small escape from the isolation. "There talking," a light, quiet voice answers. I'm shocked; stunned, none of my questions have ever been answered before. I find I'm able to move, although it's more like something is moving me. Some unseen force I'm not able to control, I try to fight it, but it's leading me to the voice, and I need to find out what it is.<p>

I'm face to face with it. The source of the voice, it's taller than me. She, it is a she that I can sense, has bright brown eyes, that twinkle in my darkness. Her face is thin, and her mouth is strangely curved at the edges (a smile something tells me). Her nose is centred in her face and has light brown dots littered across the bridge. Long dark brown hair is confined to symmetrical bunches either side of her head, and she wears some kind of covering, the material is light pink and it covers her chest, arms and legs to her knee. Her hands are small and dainty, clutching a small black and white bear in one; she reaches out to me with another. I stare at it, it has four fingers and a thumb, the palm is bare and facing upwards. I look up at her, "talking?" I ask slowly, pronouncing each syllable carefully. She giggles taking the hand holding the bear and covering her mouth as she did so. "What are you?" I blurt out tilting my head slightly and cocking my right ear in her direction. "I'm a girl, silly, a human," she explains pointing to herself. "Am, am I a human too?" I enquire looking down at my hand. It's different from hers; she has four fingers, a medium one, and a longer one, one slightly shorter than the second but not as short as the first and a little one on the end, plus an opposable thumb. I study my own hand, I have a thumb, it's at different angle, but still moves in all directions, like hers. However then I only have two fingers, roughly the same size as one another, there's no evidence I should have any more; they fit to my hand perfectly. I look up and see she's looking at me with a smile, a small somewhat confused smile, "No, you look like a pokemon," she points to my ears, the tall cat like ones perched on top of my head, covered in the same pale downy fur as the rest of me. Also she points to my tail, the long slender thing I hadn't realised I'd been moving to acquire my balance floating in the void, "But," she continued, "You talk too, like humans." This is annoying, so what was I? Was I both? Was I neither? All she'd done was invoke more questions. However I find that I can't stay annoyed, my mind swims with more questions forcing out any kind of bother. "It doesn't matter what you are here," she says as if reading my mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Same as before really so just read chapter 1's Author's Note and additional note for the explanation about the square brackets, again reviews welcome.

["What's happening?" Another assistant asks, tapping her pen against the monitor, "All the readings of the specimens are going...strange."  
>"It's Amber," the main assistant answers, "Somehow she's telepathically commutating with Mewtwo, and Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo and Charmandertwo," he stares at the pulsing light, "They make an amazing pair don't they?"]<br>"We're all copies here, clones," she says, we're standing (hovering) in some sort of ring. We consists of, me, her, a small dark coloured bulbasaur, a medium sized squirtle and a medium sized charmander, "That's why I'm Amber-Two, but I'm still really the original Amber," she explains as we slowly rotate in the darkness. The other pokemon are very friendly, they seem to make happy noises as they back flip and spin in circles chasing their tails. I don't, I just swallow and inch backwards, a little bit afraid, confused. I'd been alone for so long, left with my thoughts, isolated, I'd often imagined what it would be like to have contact with others, others like me, but now they're here it's just too much. I bump right into Amber, and I feel her reach out and take my hand, "its okay, Mewtwo," she smiles, "Don't be afraid we're all friends here."  
>["They've been like this for days," the tall slender female scientist says thoughtfully chewing on her biro, "They're alpha and theta brain activities been surprisingly high, Amber's and Mewtwo's especially. They nearly seem to be in tune with one another."<br>"I know its amazing isn't it?" The tall frail man cuts in, "Perfectly in tune, like two conjoined twins, joined by the bonds on a plain higher than the one we know."  
>"Maybe you should get some rest doctor," The other scientist suggests, "You've been here a while, go get a drink and lie down."<br>"I will I will," he mutters, although it's hard to say who he's muttering too.]  
>How long have I been here? Days, weeks, years? Wait how long are those? How do I know? Amber has taken us many places. I no longer feel alone or confined, I feel free. Able to explore anyway with her, no longer confided to the darkness. Mostly we drift about, and have 'fun'. Amber talks a lot and we listen, she tells us about her family, what she remembers before she became Amber-Two. It sounds nice; listening to it makes me wonder if I too had some sort of family before I became what I am. Amber takes us to her remember place, or the place comes to us. It's hard to tell. The darkness seems to peel back in sheets revelling a small arrangement of houses below us. It's a street, lined with lamps and neatly trimmed hedges, low hanging trees, with ropes and swings attached. Little gated off gardens with neatly kept lawns and flower beds accompany each house. All the colours are gone though. It's just greys and shades of white. "Where are we?" I ask Amber whose starring around misty eyed and smiling as always. "My remember place," she explains, "This is the place where I used to live before." As she says this a bright light begins to climb in the sky, as it gets higher the colours flood back. Lawns become rich greens, flowers vibrant blues, pinks, purples, reds and yellows, house walls pristine whites with red roofs and green doors. Everything completely submerged in a Technicolor light. I look up and squint at the light that's sitting next to us in the sky, "Amber, What's that?" I ask squinting and pointing. Amber smiles, "That's the sun, don't look at it thought it's too bright."<br>"What's the sun do?"  
>"It's the source of all life, it gives light to the plants to make food and warmth to all the other creatures around it," Amber explains as she does I see the sun melts away as is replaced with another glowing orb, surrounded by several hundreds of twinkling lights. "Is that a sun too?" I point to the orb. Amber shakes her head, "That's the moon, and those are the stars," she gestures to the lights, "They're our friends at night, they stop us from feeling afraid in the dark." I nod and remember how Amber had stopped me from feeling alone from the darkness before, in the other place and feel how oddly the small twinkling lights are doing the same thing, in the darkness created by the absents of the sun. "Friends," I whisper to myself gazing up at them. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This Chapter is very short, I wanted to post Amber's goodbye as a whole Chapter. Other than that it's the same as chapter one. Still in word pad, oh and if you could suggest any betas for my next story (the one person I assume is reading this :)) I'd be very thankful. Reviewers welcome.

Added Note: The same as chapter 1.

["Quick come here!" a dark haired assistant yells, they swarm around the container where Squirtletwo resides, "He's...he's..." The lines on the monitor go flat, "He's gone."]  
>To my left I hear Bulbasaurtwo give out a scream, I spin quickly to see Squirtletwo dissolve out of sight. "Wha...what's happening?" I ask Amber backing away from where Squirtletwo was floating. As I stare on I see as Bulbasaurtwo follows suit; instantly disintegrating from view. I feel my breath pick up, "What's happening to them?" I ask Amber again, now allowing myself to tear my eyes away from CharmanderTwo, who looks at us; a mixture of fear and confusion occupies his eyes. He seems to say "I'm next aren't I?"<br>["Bulbasaurtwo's gone as well, Charmandertwo's stats are extremely unstable," the tall female scientist explains. "And?" The Doctor demands, still gazing intently at the light and I. "Amber's light," the female explains, "It's failing as well."] 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is the last chapter (yippee! ^^). The long awaited sad sad sad (well in my mind, sadly I will now admit watching this for the first time as a child and again as a teenager I still cried my eyes out) goodbye. I just hope I did it justice. Again creative liberities etc. Read AN from Chapter one. Reviews welcome and the Added Note is the same also. So that one person in my mind that kept reading til the end this is for you. ;D

Charmandertwo goes in the same fashion, instantly erupting into nothingness. The remember place has been drained of colour, shape and form. Only a small fraction remains, mine and Ambers immediate vicinity. "Amber?" I ask not daring to turn around, instead reaching out for a reassuring hold of her hand, "What's happen-" I stop mid sentence as I find my hand falls right through hers. I spin round quickly to confirm my worst thought. She's disappearing. She's no longer solid instead an odd translucent appearance, her eyes are dulling and any kind of strength she had seems to be leaving her quickly as her posture slouches and she seems to be in pain trying to stand up. "I...I'm not sure, Mewtwo, but it feels like 'goodbye'," she says her voice echoing. The word goodbye sends strange shudders through me, "What's that? Don't leave," I find myself telling her, trying to reach out to hold her hand up she drifts away and my hand falls short, "Amber, you can't leave. I don't want to be in the dark again. I don't want to not know," I can't keep following her and fall down to my knees. She stops and stands next to me. I don't bother trying to touch her; I know my hand would just fall through as though she's not there. I tilt my head up and plead again for her to stay. Suddenly, I reach and touch my eyes, they're damp, wet and moist, and the moistness is dripping down my face. I gently touch my cheek and collect it on my finger. "What's this?" I ask myself, but Amber still answers. "There tears, your crying because you're sad and afraid," she explains, with a voice similar to when we first met, when she answered my first question, "My daddy used to tell me a story about pokemon tears, that when pokemon are sad and cry, their tears are filled with life ," I listen not daring to talk in case she stops and leaves, I just silently nod, "But you shouldn't cry for me Mewtwo," she continues, "You should be happy, your alive and life is precious." She begins to drift away again and I find that I jump up and begin to follow her, "What's alive?" I call after her, "Why can't you be alive too?" she doesn't answer, just repeats, "Don't cry Mewtwo, Remember life is precious." I race after her, but feel however fast I try to run the space between us never closes, "Why?" I ask, "Why is life precious? What is life?" But as inevitable as it was she too, disappeared. The remember place is gone, I'm back in the void. The nothingness I was born into. I fall to my knees again, letting the tears fall down my face, making no attempt to halt the flow of warm salty liquid. I feel a shout rising in me as the tears begin to pour more quickly, I open my mouth as wide as it'll go and allow it to escape, into the nothingness ringing through my head. Trying to call Amber back.  
>[The light in the jar disappears. Pulses softly then fades. The Doctor's face drops significantly as if some unseen hand has suddenly grasped the sides of his jaw dragged it down. However it quickly released as I throw myself against the side of the container.]<br>Amber is still out there, I reason, as I shout and yell louder, hearing it echo all around. Amber is still out there and I will find her. I just need to, just need to break out. My eyes are squeezed shut as another power shout rising up again.  
>["He's become erratic," a fearful assistant says barely able to form the words, flinching with each bang against the perplex surface, "He's slamming himself against the container, it won't hold much longer with the increasing force of each blow." The Doctor's face is one of deep thought again as if he's impervious of the chaos going on around him. The blows become harder and more frequent. Around me, glasses shatter, machines spark and malfunction, "his brain activity is spiking, it's off the chart," someone points out the obvious, "It's overloading the machines." With this another fails, semi exploding in a shower of sparks and black smoke, "Doctor what's going on?"]<br>Nearly there. Louder. Just a little louder, the darkness around me is cracking. One little crack spreads and spreads. My voice is failing; the shouting is residing back inside. I forbid it, I force it to surface. One more shout, just one more...  
>["He must have become very connected with Amber and the others, their deaths have somewhat upset him," The Doctor explains calmly gazing into the empty container that once held Amber's conscienceness, "He probably has no idea what's going on and is now having a tantrum much like a small child."<br>"Yes but what shall we do?" the tall female scientist asks flinching as another set of instruments clatter to the floor. "Calm him down, administer the serum, give about 100 units."  
>"We've already tried that it's had no effect!"<br>"He's obviously very strong willed," The Doctor says to himself then addresses the woman, "Then give another hundred."  
>"Doctor," she begins, "That's clearly an overdoes, it could put him into a coma from which he probably won't wake, surely if we-"<br>"He's mind is extremely advanced and strong, but his body isn't," The Doctor interrupts her, "he isn't yet viable outside the container, if he's allowed to continue he'd die as soon as he frees himself," he pauses a moment, "So do as I say, or you will be held responsible." She nods quickly then clutching her clipboard to her chest scurries off to do as he says. He turns to me as I try again. My strike is weaker put I still make contact. I feel the surface dent and buckle. He doesn't flinch as I pull back intending to make a final hit.]  
>I will the shout, I'm so close. Just another. The shout freezes up in my throat; it then instantly evaporates as nothing more than a thin vapour drifting out of my slit like nose. My limbs lock up and some paralysis takes over. Dulling my senses. The cracks I'd made in the darkness heal themselves, constructing the walls of my prison once again. I try to fight back, I try to yell, call for Amber to save me. Save me from the darkness as it wraps it's self round me and pulls me back to how I was...<p>

I am alone in darkness. Curled, hugging my knees to my chest and left to think. If I try to concentrate hard enough I can make out their noises, the tallest mans noise most clearly.  
>[The tall man leans forwards, watching me, I feel his gaze concentrate on me. No one else is around. The lab has been partially cleaned up. Although many glasses and beakers are still up turned, broken glass litters the ground and liquids pulse and ooze out of cracks in vials and test-tube. He begins to whisper to me, "Mewtwo," he says, "I know you can still hear me, Mewtwo. You're an amazing thing aren't you?" he gently reaches out and touches the glass. "Amazing how only you survive. You're my hope, I was about to give up when Amber died again, but you. You fighting to be born it gave me hope Mewtwo, that one day Amber will be alive again. Everyone will be able to be alive again, and it will be thanks to you. You will be the template of the future of mankind; Mewtwo," he then turns away and I hear his footsteps quieten as he leaves.]<br>How long have I been like this? What happened before? Was I ever unlike this? I can't remember. My mind is cloudy and fogged, if I try to access my memories a dense, mental mist descends and blocks it out. Something echoes throughout the misty covering of my life. Some familiar voice singing a sentence I've all but forgotten, "You're alive, and life is precious," it whispers into my mind before fading out once again. Leaving me to question the voice, "What's life? And why's it precious?" 


End file.
